Você Devia Ter Mentido
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: A olhei sem palavras. O que poderia dizer afinal? “Não Hermione, você não deve gostar dele, porque caso não tenha percebido eu sou perdidamente apaixonado por você”


_**Você Devia Ter Mentido**_

Lá está ela! Deslumbrante como sempre! Eu só queria sair daqui, mas não vejo como, se eu saísse de repente no meio dessa comemoração sem duvidas iam perceber. Simplesmente coloco a mão no bolso e sinto meu sonho despedaçado. Uma pequena aliança que eu pretendia dar a ela quando a hora chegasse, mas... Ah! Ela tinha mesmo que me dizer tudo aquilo? Eu não quero que ela goste de outra pessoa! Ela devia ser minha. Sei que é egoísta de minha parte, mas... dói vê-la com ele.

A guerra tinha acabado e estavam todos bem. A primeira coisa que fiz foi falar com Hermione, era o momento perfeito para contar a ela! Então a chamei para um particular;

_- Preciso te contar uma coisa. – dissemos juntos. Hermione sorriu,_

_- Você primeiro. – eu pedi._

_- Eu só queria conversar. – a olhei curioso enquanto a via se sentar. – Sabe desabafar... acabar com toda a culpa_

_- É pra isso que eu sirvo!... Do que se trata? - perguntei_

_- Rony._

_- Rony? –Algo me dizia que não ia chegar aonde eu queria – O que ele tem? – perguntei um pouco receoso._

_- Não é ele o problema... Sou eu. – ela disse. – Harry eu sempre... gostei dele. Mas agora que acabou a guerra… Eu acho que pode dar certo._

It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
The easy way out  
Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me  
Não importa  
que você teve a coragem de me contar  
O jeito mais fácil de sair  
Era se livrar da culpa, e toda colocá-la sobre mim

_A olhei sem palavras. O que poderia dizer afinal? "Não Hermione, você não deve gostar dele, porque caso não tenha percebido eu sou perdidamente apaixonado por você" nunca diria isso! Ela ficaria triste, e eu só queria vê-la sorrir._

_- Você... Eu acho que você... Devia falar... Com ele. – disse devagar, como se cada palavra me arrancasse um pedaço. Ela sorriu, é eu tinha conseguido, ela foi até mim e me deu um abraço. Fechei meus olhos sentindo uma lagrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, mais uma vez eu chorava por ela, limpei meu rosto,- Você devia ter mentido... – não era pra dizer, não em voz alta, mas disse._

_- O que? – ela perguntou._

_- N-nada – gaguejei forçando um sorriso._

E acabou que deu certo, e em apenas uma semana, uma semana! Os dois estão tão grudados que parece que namoram a anos. E eu... eu continuo aqui, os vendo se divertir... Eu sinto uma facada no peito quando eles se beijam, por que ela tinha que me contar tudo? Queria poder odiá-la, mas é só ela sorrir que... Tudo isso vai embora.

Eu só queria dizer tudo e então ir embora daqui. Ela nunca precisaria me ver novamente. Ela olha para cá o tempo todo, ela sabe que tem algo me incomodando. Mas... Se ela me entende tão bem, por que ela não me ama? Infelizmente não posso fazer ela me amar.

Tinha esperanças que eu conseguisse, mas ela tinha que me dizer tudo aquilo? Eu não agüentei encará-la mais uma vez. Sai de lá sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém, Subi até meu quarto e me deitei na cama, fechei meus olhos sentindo lagrimas saírem sem parar deles.

What do I care?  
If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?  
I'm standing here  
Looking at someone who doesn't  
Know they do it, yeah  
Pra que eu ligo?  
Se isso não significou nada, por que você faria isso?  
Eu estou aqui  
Olhando para alguém que não  
sabe disso, yeah

Alguém se sentou na cama, mas eu não me importo em saber quem é. Mas um toque no meu rosto limpando minhas lagrimas me diz exatamente que é ela.

- Harry, Me fala o que foi. - ela pediu

Manti meus olhos fechados apreciando o toque dela. – Não é nada.

- Você está chorando!

- Existem coisas que não devem ser descobertas.

- Eu não quero respostas. Eu quero te ver feliz.

- Você nunca poderia me fazer feliz. – disse abrindo meus olhos – Rony deve estar te esperando pra se mostrarem mais um pouco!

- Então é isso que te incomoda? – ela perguntou

- Sim.

- Mas você mesmo me disse para procurá-lo!

- O que eu poderia dizer?

- Que eu devia ter mentido?

- Talvez. – falo calmamente. – Afinal essa sua decisão destruíu meu mundo e todos os meus sonhos... Ou talvez poderia dizer que não queria vê-los juntos pelo simples fato de eu te amar, e que naquele momento você estragou todos os meus planos.

You should have lied  
'Cause your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now it's goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied  
You could have lied  
Você devia ter mentido  
Porque seu estúpido erro  
Fez meu mundo desabar  
Agora é Adeus  
Não você não ter isso de volta  
Desde que a verdade saiu da sua boca  
Então você tenta ser honesto  
Mas explodiu nesse momento  
Você devia ter mentido  
Você podia ter mentido

Ela me olhou incrédula. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça respondendo ao "Está falando serio?" que não queria sair da boca dela.

- Mas será que agora você pode... Me deixar sozinho um pouco? – eu pedi, ela engoliu a seco e fez que sim.

A vi se levantar e ir até a porta, ela ficou parada com a mão na maçaneta por algum tempo, a vi se virar e me olhar tentando dizer alguma coisa.

- A culpa não é sua. – digo a olhando seriamente.

- Sinto muito. – ela responde e sai fechando a porta atrás de si.  


If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it  
It won't affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it  
Se uma arvore cair dentro de uma floresta ninguem ouve  
Nao vai afetar ninguem porque ninguem vai sentir falta disso

Acho que estão se divertindo, dói tanto que lagrimas já se tornaram inúteis. Fico pensando em tudo, penso nela enquanto vou colocando tudo no malão, não quero mais ficar aqui, morar na mesma casa que os dois. Não agüento mais ficar aqui na' Toca.

Não sei se ela vai sentir minha falta, eu vou sentir, mas é melhor eu me afastar. Não suporto mais esse lugar. Agora que terminei, talvez um Adeus fosse bom, não vou procurá-la pessoalmente, mas vou resolver tudo isso de uma vez. Estou no quarto que ela dividi com Gina, o bilhete já está na minha mão, escrito a pressa tudo que não pude dizer.

What would I care  
If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?  
This isn't fair  
'Cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh  
Pra que eu ligaria  
Se você estava morrendo pela culpa de guardar um segredo  
Não é justo  
Porque agora eu tenho que lidar com isso

O coloco em cima da cama dela com a caixa do anel. – Adeus. – eu sussurro, e saio de lá o mais rápido que posso, mas para minha infelicidade, Rony está sentado na minha cama, provavelmente me esperando para entender a razão de estar com as coisas arrumadas para sair.

- Aonde vai? – ele pergunta confuso.

- Pra longe daqui... E não pretendo voltar.

- Mas... Por que?

- Porque, não há nada mais que eu possa fazer aqui, já estão todos felizes, nem vão sentir minha falta.

- Hermione está preocupada, ela não quis me dizer o que aconteceu aqui em cima.

- Não foi nada. Por que não vai ficar com ela? Você a ama não é?

You should have lied  
'Cause your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now it's goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
Voce devia ter mentido  
Porque seu estúpido erro  
Fez meu mundo desabar  
Agora é Adeus  
Não você não ter isso de volta  
Desde que a verdade saiu da sua boca  
Então você tenta ser honesto  
Mas explodiu nesse momento

- E o que isso tem haver?

- Nada... Eu só quero ir embora daqui.

- Você pensa que consegue me enganar não é? – ele me pergunta se levantando. – Eu sei que você a ama, Harry.

I don't get it  
Where was your conscience when  
You were with her?  
Couldn't you hear it scream out?  
Eu nao entendo isso  
Onde estava sua consciencia quando  
Voce estva com ela?  
não podia ouvir isso gritar?

- Eu realmente não sei da onde tirou essa idéia, mas...

- Me diga que não a ama então.

- Você sabe que eu a amo... Ela é minha melhor amiga, e...

- Para de tentar mentir, está praticamente escrito na sua testa "Eu amo Hermione Granger". Tem que ser um verdadeiro idiota, ou um cego para não ver como você baba por ela.

- Que diferença isso vai fazer? Pra vocês nenhuma, mas para mim muita se eu ficar aqui! Eu vou ficar louco.

- Não disse para não ir. Apenas queria ouvir de você a verdade.

- Que verdade? Que eu a amo? Quem diria! Ronald Weasley acertou algo tão complexo... Mas se está com ela agora, agradeça a mim, por que antes de tudo eu quero vê-la feliz, mesmo que tenha que ser com você. – respondi, peguei minhas coisas e fui até a porta - A faça feliz. - e saio do quarto.

Chego até a porta sem fazer barulho, estava tudo bem, não encontrei com ninguém, dou uma ultima olhada na' Toca, eu vou sentir falta desse lugar, mas é o melhor para mim. Peguei minhas coisas e fechei a porta atrás de mim, e andava calmamente atrás de um lugar para aparatar quando ela me chamou, pensei em sair sem falar nada, mas eu preciso falar com ela, me viro sério, a vejo correndo até mim, com a caixinha preta do anel, ao chegar ela me abraça,

- Por que quer tanto ir? – ela estava com a voz um pouco chorosa, eu sei que ela está se segurando para nao chorar.

- Você já sabe porque...

You should have lied  
'Cause your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now it's goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You should have lied  
Voce devia ter mentido  
Porque seu estupido erro  
Fez meu mundo desabar  
Agora é Adeus  
Não você não ter isso de volta  
Desde que a verdade saiu da sua boca  
Então você tenta ser honesto  
Mas explodiu nesse momento  
Você devia ter mentido

- Eu queria te amar também. – ela diz me olhando nos olhos.

- Não importa que você teve a coragem pra me contar tudo... O que importa é que você não me ama, e eu quero que você seja feliz... E você só vai ser com ele.

- Mas e meu melhor amigo? Como eu posso ser feliz assim? - ela pergunta e começa a chorar.

- Seu melhor amigo vai estar sempre pensando em você... - respondo ao limpar suas lagrimas. - Sempre.

It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
Não importa  
Que você teve a coragem de me contar

* * *

**N/A:** Eu em mais um de meus momentos lombrados... Essa musica tem uma longa historia... E além de tudo eu adoro ela... **You Should Have Lied **-** Stephanie McIntosh**


End file.
